Kurt Wagner titkos naplója
by DezW
Summary: A második részhez készült, de itt nincs olyan kategória. Már 1 éve íyrtam, és át sem olvastam azóta, úgyhogy csak kíméletesen a kritikával. :D


Kurts geheime Tagebuch

1. nap

Ma léptem le a cirkusztól. Esküszöm, még egy szaltó, és behalok! Ráadásul Madam Szatén teljesen rám mozdult. Azt mondta, az orvos írta fel neki, hogy simogasson minél több kék szőrt. Már egy hónapja ez megy, és hát kezdek kifáradni.

2. nap

Anya azt mondta, háromféle ember van: férfi, nő és kék. Sajnos ez egyáltalán nincs így. Egyetlen kék embert sem látok. Sőt, újabban embert sem igen, mind elszaladnak, ha meglátnak.

3. nap

Nincs, nincs. Egyetlen kék ember sem akadt az utamba. Szőrös annál több…

4. nap

Szerintem befestették magukat fehérre. Megpróbáltam ledörgölni egy lányt vizes szivaccsal, erre sikoltozni kezdett, a pasija meg rám támadt. Még jó, hogy rajtam nem látszik a kék folt.

5. nap

Tök jó kérót találtam! Kicsit nagy, és huzatos is, és néha még emberek is látogatják, de nekem éppen megfelel. És iszonyú jól visszhangzik! Mikor elénekeltem egy szép kis dalt a Hell's Most Disgusting Sons zenekartól, mindenki kimenekült. Pedig még nem is tartottam a beszakadt koponyáknál! Annyira azért nem rossz a hangom!

6. nap

Rájöttem, hogy tudom a legártatlanabb pofikat vágni. Kivillanó, hegyes fogakkal nehezen megy mondjuk… De a csajoknál bejön! Ma kettőt szedtem össze így!

7. nap

Ma hármat. Szépen haladok!

8. nap

Hú, sörözős nap, még inkább, mint szokott lenni… Kicsit meglátszik rajtam, hogy nem mozgok… Hüe sör!

9. nap

Hüe sör! Hüe sör! A pokol fenekére az átkos itallal! Hét kilót híztam! HÉT KILÓT!

10. nap

Felkeresett valami Sztrájkos, vagy milyen nevű emberke. Na, ő sem kék. Munkát ajánlott egy cirkuszban, valami nagy fehér ház. Na jó, még most az egyszer belemegyek. Igazság szerint kell a pénz. Utóbbi időben túl sokat költök sörre.

11. nap

Elugráltam a megtanult koreográfiát, erre meg valami baromarcú meglőtt! Erről nem volt szó, a fenébe is! Panaszt teszek Sztrájkosnál! Most rögtön el is megyek…

13. nap

Egy árokban tértem magamhoz. Talán mégsem teszek panaszt…

14. nap

Ez az akcentus rúlz, ezt mindig meg kell állapítanom! Nemhiába néztem annyi keletnémet pornót… Csak ragadt rám valami!

Épp nagy hangon próbálgattam, mikor betévedt a lakásomba két igencsak szemrevaló csaj. Egyik fehér, másik vörös… Fene, a barnákat jobban csípem! Épp mikor alattam álltak, az a fránya gerenda eltört alattam. Azért annyit nem híztam! Az egyik csaj elkapott még a levegőben. Érdekes, hogy eszembe sem jutott teleportálni. Na igen, ha igazán cikis a helyzet, rögtön elfelejtem! Tök jó volt ott lógni, lehet, hogy máskor is kipróbálom. A hátamból mindenesetre kiállt a görcs tőle.

Még jó, hogy reggel kitakarítottam – na jó, betuszkoltam az ágy alá az üres üvegeket -, mert a két csaj bizony kíváncsi volt a szobámra is. De semmi nem történt az ágyamon… Sajna. Bár a csajok valami professzort emlegettek. Kicsit megrémültem, azért buzi nem vagyok…

Később:

Elhívtak magukkal a csajok. Először nem akartam menni, de a vörös kissé nagyokat rúg… Valami csoportos banzájt csinálnak, összeszedték még pár barátjukat. Az egyik igazi állat, tök szőrös. Na jó, nálam nem jobban. Bevágta a macsó dumát, ez nagyon bejön a vörös csajnak. Hogy jegyzem meg ezeknek a neveit? A macsót elneveztem Nicholsonnak. Tisztára olyan, mint a Farkasban Jack! Egyetlen szóra érdemes közülük az a csíkoshajú csaj.

Később:

Ááá, eljött az én időm! A Csíkos kiesett, szépen elkaptam a levegőben és visszahoztam. És még meg is köszönte, hogy letapiztam! Bármikor, édes! Bármikor!

Este:

Hihetetlen. Voltunk vagy húszan, de egyikük sem gondolt arra, hogy nem csak bámulni lehet a tüzet, hanem sütni is rajta! Persze lehurrogtak, bár lefogadom, legalább a fele már alig látott az éhségtől, de azért csak tették a kemény mutánst. Hüe banda! Mindegy, beteleportáltam a jet kamrájába és megettem az összes chipset. Fene gondolta volna, hogy az volt az összes készletük! Tettem az ártatlant. Még jó, hogy gyakoroltam a tükör előtt!

Battyogtam a bokrok közé a természet hívásának engedelmeskedve, mikor beleütköztem valakibe. Mire felfogtam, hogy egy kék csaj – végre egy KÉK csaj! -, már le is kevert egy pofont, és kikérte magának. Valami vérfertőzésről is hadovált. Biztos összekevert valakivel.

Tök jó móka kéknek lenni a sötétben: csajok észre sem veszik, ki ér hozzájuk. Nicholson kapott is két pofont emiatt. Megtudtam, hogy Logannek hívják, mert nem hiszem, hogy a 'perverz disznó' a neve lenne…

De megkaptam a magamét: Vörös addig szorongatta a fülem, amíg megfájdult a fejem.

15. nap

Valami bázisra kell bejutnunk. Süketeltem valamit, hogy nem teleportálhatok oda, amit nem látok, nehogy engem küldjenek előre, golyófogónak. Hogyisne! Menjen csak Logan! Vagy a tesója! Érdekes, eddig nem is vettem észre, hogy ketten vannak…

Később:

Bejutott Logan tesója. Kényelmesen megkávéztunk, és utána besétáltunk mi is. Mi volt ezen akkora felhajtás…? Hófehérkével valami gyerekeket mentünk kiszabadítani. Na ne, gyerekekkel aztán igazán nem kezdek! Vagyis három éve a bíróságon nem sikerült ezt rám bizonyítani. :)- Végül megtaláltuk a gyerekeket. Persze nekem kellett őket kihozni onnan egyenként. Én voltam a hüe, minek jelentkeztem a feladatra?

Bejártuk az egész bázist a kölykökkel. Zuhanyzók, étkezdék, mosoda… Mindez csak azért, mert Miss Nagyokos elfelejtette megnézni a térképen azt a helyet, ahol a többiekkel találkozunk!

Két órával később:

Végre befutottunk. De csak azért, hogy megint nekem kelljen dolgozni! Beteleportálni a hüe gépükhöz Hófehérkét. Azt hittem, nem vette észre, hogy megfogtam a seggét, pedig igen. Olyan hideget csinált bosszúból, hogy majd letörtek az ujjaim. Pedig amúgy sincs sok belőlük…

Kivinni megint nekem kellett őket. Örüljetek, vazze, megcsináltam. De nem ki a géphez. Hoooogyisne! Szenvedjetek!

Később:

Megint megszívtam. Nekem kellett cipelnem a prof felét, macsó Logan át nem vette volna! De szerencsére Hófehérkétől sem, a másik oldalon. Hihi…

Nem is értem, miért kellett ilyen messze parkolni a bázistól, ha úgyis felrobbantjuk! Mindegy, Csíkoska felvett minket. Vörös pedig lelépett. Biztos nem bírta már a napszemüveges barátját. Ahogy elnézem, a fickót, nem csodálkozom rajta…


End file.
